Ruby Blueberry
by yeahshippo
Summary: After eating some mysterious berries in the forest Ruby goes from Rose to Blue.


"Mmm so juicy!" yelled Ruby Rose the leader of RWBY she had spent the better part of the day munching on blueberries she had picked from the blueberry fields. Sitting around her were her teammates Weiss who she was still trying to get on the same page with, the faunus who was now a good friend Blake, and her own sister Yang. She found the acronym cool, but at the moment on her mind was the taste of the juicy blueberries. This year was a more bountiful harvest than the last year.

"You know there was a dust poisoning in the farmer's crops" Weiss snapped at Ruby. This information had turned off the others but the one blueberry had gotten the girl addicted. "Who knows maybe they made the berries better?" Yang said not exactly willing to try one but if Ruby was going to try one who was she to stop her. "They're so tasty they're kinda addictive" Ruby said munching on some more which made Weiss roll her eyes in disgust. "She may actually become a blueberry with how much she eats" Blake said which was met with surprised stares and pure silence save for Ruby's chewing. "What? I'm just stating a fact." Blake said going back to her book.

"Who knows who put the dust in the water though it could be the White Fang!" Weiss yelled "Or who knows what I don't trust it and you should stop eating those immediately!"

Ruby said simply "I'm the leader and the leader says she can eat the blueberries!" she popped a few in her mouth. "You're hopeless sometimes!" Weiss yelled to which Yang said "And you're ear damaging" using the pinky in the ear as a mock motion "Just let her have the blueberries they're not going to kill her. We would've seen something about the killer fruit before picking"

Weiss just threw up her hands in frustration and stormed out the room. Blake got up "I better make sure no one crosses her path too harshly." Yang nodded "I will come with you besides we can stop for lunch when we're done! Ruby don't get into any trouble!"

She nodded sitting in the spacious cafeteria finishing off the basket. She relaxed finally full and pouting "Wish I had more" she muttered not noticing a blue spot on her nose and a bloating feeling in her stomach. Ruby's day dream of eating more of the blueberries kept her distracted from the beach ball belly she was getting which she went on to rub absentmindedly. She got taller, or it seemed that way due to her blueberry butt growing and raising her off the chair. Her combat skirt rose higher and higher on her trying to cover her body. It struggled to cover her huge breasts, though at this point she was out in her own little world. Puffy cheeks, bloating arms and a rounding body created a difficult situation for the leader. The chair had cracked under her weight long ago. Snapping out of her illusion she looked down "Ah what happened?!" she said trying to walk around only succeeding in falling forward onto the table promptly breaking it.

Off in the distance Yang and Blake were talking Weiss down and they were walking back to the cafeteria to get some kind of food. They were met with quite the sight. It was a blue Ruby. "Have a growth spurt didn't you?" Yang said before Ruby could respond Weiss was quick to snap back "I told you that the berries were bad, but you didn't listen to me!" she yelled poking the side of the berry girl before them. "Alright, Weiss you were right! Just help me some how!"

The three looked at each other confused, well they had never seen something like this before. "Weiss you have experience with dust right?" Yang said. "Yeah but not in this kind of variety this doesn't normally happen" The white haired warrior just replied. The two started bickering back and forth and Blake began pushing Ruby out the door "Come on let's just get her somewhere where she won't be seen" Blake said straining to push her leader out the door.

"What if someone sees me like this!" Ruby said her panties in full view which also happened to be the side that they were pushing on. "You should've thought of that before you ate the berries!" Weiss yelled giving her a boot sending Ruby not only out the door but flying through the halls. "Nice." Yang said and the group chased after her. "Shut up its not my fault your blimp of a sister couldn't fit through the door or listen to a warning!" The two stopped to argue as Blake caught up and pounced on Ruby right before a massive cliff stopping her. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks Blake" Ruby sighed in relief. "Its no problem… Blueby" Blake said trying to get a good tease in which was met with a blank stare "That was the best you got?" Ruby said. Blake nodded and Ruby started laughing along with her. "At least the berries won't hurt anyone else right?" Ruby said.

"These berries are delicious thanks Pyrrah!" an energetic female voice yelled. "Don't eat too many Nora you'll make yourself sick" a different voice said back in the distance


End file.
